Soulmate Version Two
by Kyoshi-Angel of Artisan
Summary: I personally wasn't happy with the first Version of this story so I'm re-writing it. I found that it wasn't as good as my Need serious was doing so I wanted to make it better or at least more believable of a story. Sorry to the fans of the first version; I will no longer be working on that one.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or Any of its characters!

**Description:** Both were shunned by their own race, left for dead and yet they survived the end of Planet of Vegeta. What happens when they run into each other?

**Authors Note:** Sorry to all my fans who read the first Vision of this story; I know you like it but I wasn't really that happy with it, so I'm going to re-write the story; hopefully for the better and make it much more believable for the character developments and back stories.

Rated M for later chapters; M/M, Violance, language and graphic content.

**Chapter One:** Forsaken

~Planet Vegeta~

King Vegeta sighed as he stood on the veranda of his castle's thrown room; his black eyes watched the crimson sky. His mind weighted down by the upcoming inspection from Lord Freiza; his heart heavy with worry as he awaited for the news of his mate and that of the news of their second child's birth. How could he not worry about it the ill time labor? It was still months before Hilthor was suppose to go into a labor. He mate was ordered by Frieza to go on an assignment with 7 other saiyans to Planet Hi'ven. The mission was a failure; the majority of the team was killed. Hilthor was hit in belly and sent into early labor.

The king looked over at a sleeping Vegeta who was a little over a year old. He smiled at the tenacious boy who was powerful for a transfer male. Even though he loved his son he was disappointed that his son wasn't a dominate male to continue on the family line. For generations the first born was always a dominate male who took on the family name Vegeta. So his son's name was determined long before he was born. "Even if our second child survives this...any chance of him becoming a dominate male is shot. He'll always stay runt size and weak...karma really is a bitch. Is this the universe's take at revenge for the action of my race doing Frieza's bidding?" the king asked himself as he continued to watch the crimson sky tune a deep purple as night began to descend over the capital city of the saiyan race.

In the medical bay the doctors worked frantically to try to save not only the life of their queen but that of her child. "Doctor we're losing her, you have to hurry or we'll lose them both." One of the assisting nurses said monitoring the queen's vitals. She had lost so much blood just getting back to the planet that they knew it was a shot in the dark that she would survive the c-section the save the child's life.

"Almost there... almost... There! Get the boy into the incubation pod now! Three more units of blood, now! Stay with us mi'lady, you have a little boy who waits to met his mother and another who waits for her embrace." The doctor said to the sleeping woman. Her once long black hair was not cut in a very uneven way, thanks to the battle she was in only days ago. The doctor was working as fast as he could stitch up the holes before he could put her into the healing tank.

"Doctor... we've lost her, I'm not getting any readings" the nurse said sending the whole team into to hyper drive trying to bring her back but were unable too. After an hour of trying to bring her back they stopped; allowing the queen her final rest. The room and team were as silent as the grave. The doctor covered the majority of her body. "Doctor?"

"I'm going to get the King, he'll want to say goodbye to his wife and have a few moment alone with her. Tend to the young prince, see to it that he survives!" the man said before turning to leave the room. The walk to the King's chambers was long and silent. He hadn't bothered to change from the gown he wore for the surgery. For several long moments he stood just outside of the room at the door listening to King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta talk. Bring both good news and bad for the father and son was never easy in any case but this was the Queen of the race who just died, this would devastate the warm king and break the young prince's heart. The worst part of it is that the youngest prince would never met his mother or know not her love that poured from her heart of all of the race and for her family.

"Forgive my intrusion my king but I come bearing news. Not all of it good I'm afraid." The doctor said stepping into the room bowing to the father and son sitting on the bed. Prince Vegeta was holding a book in his tiny hands trying to read it. The air that was heavy with worry was not thick with the added layer of tension and fear. The young prince looked up at the man closing his book; his large black eyes blinking at the doctor who interrupted story time, picking up on the wrongness in the man's voice.

"Speak up doctor, how are they?"

"Your second son my lieges is alive, we're running tests on him rate now to make sure everything is alright with him. As for our queen...it deeply pains me to inform you of her passing. Just after we pulled the new prince from her, she left this world behind." The man said solemnly as he bowed to them not because of social order but from the weight of grief that filled his heart.

Neither father nor son knew what to say to the news. A stunned shock filled them both; silence hung over the room. After a few moments the prince broke the silence; "I wanna see momma to say bye-bye and I want to see my baby b'other" his tiny voice trembling with the weight of trying to suppress the sorrow in his tiny heart. The King pulled the boy into his arms and held him close.

"Yes my son, we'll so say our goodbye to mother and welcome your brother into our tiny family." The king said, his voice lost all myrth that was once within it. The two men walked in silence back towards the medical bay. The whole way Prince Vegeta silently cried into his father's shoulder as he held onto him.

"Doctor, my King. Test results have come in; the prince is a transfer male, that's not all, after we drew blood from him. He wouldn't stop bleeding; we had to clot his blood for him. We tested his blood, he's hemophilic. He's only 4lb 3oz and 50cm long; he was struggling to breathe so for now we have him in the incubator. Hopefully it'll be enough to save his life." One of the medics reported to the pair of men, young Vegeta didn't really understand what they were saying about his brother but part of him knew his brother was sick if he hadn't seen him yet from the tone they were speaking in.

"Oh Tarble... show me my son" the King said worry and grief playing on his face. He was led over to a small pod was the new born prince. Though he was tiny he also had his hair already starting to sprout from his head. His eyes were such a dark blue that they almost looked black at first glance. The boy was awake in the pod. His eyes locked onto that of his brother's eyes. After a moment he reaches a hand out to try and touch Prince Vegeta but his tiny arm couldn't even reach the glass of the incubator. Vegeta pressed his hand against the glass.

"B'other...Tarbel"

"Tarble, his name is Tarble not Tarbel" the King whispered watching the boy for a moment longer before walking over to where his wife's body was located. Pulling back the sheet to see her face looking so peaceful and at rest that it made him smile even though he was crying. He laid his head on her cooling body as he wept. His fingers tangled in her hair as he brought himself up to kiss her one final time. The knowledge knowing he would never hear her voice again, have their word games, conversations nor warm each other through the long cold nights weighting heavily on him. She had kept him from being as cold and impersonal as his father had been and now she was gone, leaving with him two sons who at best would be Queens of the race, not Kings.

"Please don't leave me behind...I can't do this without you to keep me in line; your my heart and soul. Without you here...everything is going to fall apart." The king whispered against her dead lips, his tears falling onto her still face. The King arose covering her face once more after wiping away his tears. He couldn't afford weakness at a time like this. The faint sound of Tarble crying rang out but he ignored it; it was because of that boy that he lost his beloved wife. He should have loved the boy but he didn't; where love should have been was only anger and hate for the tiny prince. He growled at the sound and left the room not bothering to bring Vegeta with him. He didn't want either son; he wanted a dominate son to walk in his stead but he didn't get that and without his wife to remind him that the race needed males like their son's to survive the saw no use for either boy.

~5 years later~

Prince Vegeta walked into his brother's room to see his little brother had taken apart his scouter and was re-designing the device. "Father and Lord Freiza are going to get mad at you again" Vegeta said leaning against the door. The boy was forced to grow up not showing emotion and trained to see female's of the race as his only mating option. Nappa was standing outside the door; he wasn't allowed into Tarble's room though he was to fallow Vegeta everywhere he went to make sure that he didn't show anyone that he was a transfer male.

"I don't care; I'm not staying here any longer..." Tarble remained smaller then everyone his own age. What enraged the King's hate for the boy further was that Tarble had little to no power or combat skill at all. What the King didn't know what how brilliant of a mind the young Prince had. Tarble was one of the best with dealing with technology not just on the planet but in the entire universe that Freiza controlled.

"Tarble...this is suicide. Where in this universe are you going to go that Frieza doesn't already control? Even if you find such a place, it won't remain free for long." Tarble looked over at his brother. There was such despair and hell in his eyes. The boy had been crying and hard for a long time from the looks of it.

"You didn't feel it did you? You didn't hear about it? Yesterday a dominate male was born with a power level over 1000, the moment he was born I felt it in my heart; it felt like for the first time in my life it was beating. I was in the throne room fixing something for father when the boy was brought before father. I was stricken seeing the boy. He would have grown up into such a handsome man if father didn't kill him. I felt as if the blade went into my own heart instead of that boy's heart." Fresh tears rolled down his brother's face. Vegeta didn't know what to say or do. His brother was treated worse than a third class member of the race even though he was a Prince; born with royal blood in his veins. Vegeta sat behind his brother and hugged him.

"I heard; I just didn't know that you were there brother nor how much that boy affected you. If this is what you want brother than I'll help you leave this place." Vegeta whispered to his brother, kissing his forehead as the tiny boy cried into his armor. "Do you have everything you'll need for this?"

"Everything I can take with me. I tinkered with your pod brother... in the event that my scouter is destroyed or that I die, it'll notify you pod and scouter... that way you don't have to come looking for me to find out what happened. I'll watch over you from heaven with mother in that event." Tarble whispered into his brother's chest before letting go of his brother, even though he didn't want too. Vegeta pulled his brother back to him. "Please don't worry about me brother; I've been in exile my whole life. By doing this...I'll have some form of freedom I can never have here. I'll still miss you though brother. Who knows maybe one day we'll met again."

"We will brother, we will I promise you that." Vegeta whispered into his brother's ear as he locked their pinkie's together. Vegeta watched as Tarble put the scouter back together and get up to leave. Vegeta walked wish his brother setting on his pissed off look as they walked to the launching pads.

"Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble what bring you both here?" a guard asked them. Vegeta growled at the title used before his brother's name; even though deep down he didn't hate the title for his brother at all.

"Tarble has been sentence to exile for his treason to the race." Vegeta said coldly shoving his brother towards the pod he picked out, it was already the most beaten up and run down pod there and Vegeta was glad his brother thought out the best way to make his own plan work out.

"I have to clear it with the King first"

"Are you QUESTIONING your PRINCE'S ORDER solder?" Vegeta asked darkly. The guard shook his head. "My father washed his hands of this matter when he sent me here to send the traitor away now get back to your job before I reassign you to another job, like cleaning toilets." Vegeta growled over his shoulder. He watched his brother get into the pod like he had just been given a death sentence.

"Prince Vegeta...I'm sorry I never meant for any of this to happen. I know you'll make a fine King of the race someday, don't left father's hate and anger corrupt you from becoming the super saiyan your meant to become. May mother's sprit always be with you to watch over and guild you" Tarble whispered keeping the pained look on his face even though his whispered voice was full of love and tenderness for his brother.

"Goodbye Tarble; may you find what you're looking for out there." Vegeta whispered back as the door to the pod started to close sealing them apart. He watched Tarble's pod being sent off into the vast unknown of space. "Come Nappa; I'm board out of my skull, let's go see if Lord Frieza has something for us to do." Vegeta said as he got into his pod. He didn't want to face he father just yet about helping his brother escape. There had been no orders to sent Tarble away and he didn't want to be around with the King learned about that little fact. He didn't know that the countdown to his own race's demise was already counting down and in a few mere hours; everything that he once knew would be gone. The only ones left of his race left would be himself, Nappa, Radditz, Kakarot, Tarble, Paragus and Brolly. Six dominate males and two transfer males would be the only ones remain from their once rebuilding race.


End file.
